Primeira caça
by vickyloka
Summary: Como Katniss aprendeu a caçar. Oneshot.


**Autora:** Vickyloka  
**  
Disclaimer:** Jogos vorazes não me pertence, sou apenas uma fã surtada xD**  
**

**Categoria:** Pre-series, POV (obviamente xD)  
**  
N/A:** Primeira fic minha desse fandom, espero que esteja boa, procurei deixar a narrativa o mais parecido que consegui com o livro.

Eu nunca me esqueceria daquele dia, o dia da minha primeira caça.

Meu pai já me levava para a floresta há tempos e me ensinava todos os seus truques: Como armar arapucas, localizar animais, se esconder em árvores, identificar e colher as plantas comestíveis e, principalmente, como negociar no Prego. Você tinha que saber como falar pra conseguir fazer negócio com as pessoas de lá, era muito fácil ser passado para trás. Eu observava e aprendia tudo que ele me ensinava, pois sabia que era assim que ele conseguia manter minha família viva. Só com o que ganhava na mina, nós morreríamos de fome em pouco tempo, como tantas outras famílias da Costura.

Meu pai era bom em muitas coisas, além de trabalhar na mina e ser um ótimo caçador e negociante, também cantava muito bem e sabia produzir arcos. Um dia, quando já fazia algum tempo que eu o acompanhava à floresta ele resolveu me ensinar a atirar. Construíra, sem que eu soubesse, um arco de tamanho menor para mim, que estava na época com 10 anos e ansiosa para aprender a atirar como ele. Ele então me levou para uma clareira na floresta que circundava o Distrito 12 e me indicou uma árvore a cerca de 3 metros de onde eu estava que ele tinha marcado com um grande círculo vermelho. Depois de me ensinar a postura correta e o modo de segurar o arco e flecha me pediu que acertasse em qualquer lugar do círculo. Eu acertei outra árvore a cerca de 1,5 metros de distância e nós dois caímos na gargalhada. Eu adorava passar as tardes na floresta com meu pai, era o único momento em que me sentia realmente livre e voltar para casa com carne e às vezes dinheiro e ver o sorriso no rosto de minha mãe e de Prim era maravilhoso. Eu queria ser responsável por aqueles sorrisos, queria poder também levar comida e dinheiro para casa, como meu pai.

Me esforcei o resto do dia com aquele arco e flecha, continuei praticando enquanto meu pai colhia raízes de Katniss, a planta que inspirara meu nome, e verduras. No fim da tarde eu já conseguia acertar todas as vezes na árvore que meu pai indicara e duas vezes acertei dentro do círculo marcado. Ele me disse que era hora de ir e, depois de envolver meu arco numa capa impermeável e escondê-lo no oco de uma árvore, caminhamos de volta para casa com raízes, verduras e alguns peixes que vendemos no Prego.

Continuamos nossa rotina por semanas a fio, meu pai caçava e colhia algumas plantas comestíveis e outras para os remédios que minha mãe fabricava, e eu o ajudava um pouco e passava as outras horas treinando com meu arco. Ao fim de um mês eu já era capaz de arcertar uma maçã numa árvore a 15 metros de mim. Meu pai disse que eu tinha um talento natural e que já estava pronta para caçar com o arco.

No dia seguinte, fomos bem cedo para a floresta, era um sábado e por isso não tinha aula. Assistimos ao sol nascer sentados no monte de pedras que era nosso refúgio na floresta enquanto tomávamos chá de menta. Assim que os primeiros raios solares iluminaram a floresta, meu pai nos pôs a seguir, levou quase uma hora até que encontrássemos um animal em que eu pudesse atirar. Era um coelho, todo branco e com círculos pretos em volta dos olhos e da cauda. Meu pai me fez um sinal para manter silêncio e preparar o arco, fiz como ele mandava e mirei minha flecha com os dois olhos abertos. Quando ele baixou a mão eu segui o sinal e disparei a flecha, acertei o pescoço do bicho que morreu no mesmo instante. Ainda estava longe do tiro certeiro, exatamente entre os olhos, que se tornaria minha marca registrada, mas era minha primeira caça e me virei com um sorriso exultante para meu pai que me abraçou e disse que eu era uma caçadora fantástica e um dia seria melhor que ele.

Naquela noite não vendemos nossa mercadoria, fomos direto para casa onde minha mãe assou o coelho e preparou um delicioso cozido com as verduras e raízes que trouxemos. Comemos aquele coelho todo e não me lembro de ter tido uma refeição melhor em minha vida, com toda aquela comida e minha família toda em volta da mesa, sorrindo e se deliciando com minha primeira caça.

Eh isso... hehe... Reviews são bem vindos XD


End file.
